


Obietnice, obietnice...

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: Drobne maleństwo o tym, jak to Thranduil uwodził Celeborna :DMiłe, przyjemne, puchate i na rozwianie listopadowej chandry :DTłumaczenie tekstu "Promises, promises" autorstwa Khylaren za jej zgodą :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promises, promises](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244291) by Khylaren. 



Betowane przez wspaniały duet Kaczalki i Lasair - bardzo dziękuję <3

 

— Cóż, panie Celebornie… — zamruczał Thranduil, sunąc powoli palcem po jego klatce piersiowej — może darujemy sobie zbędne formalności i przejdziemy od razu do rzeczy?  
— Do rzeczy? — powtórzył niepewnie Celeborn. — Chyba… chyba tak. Ejże!  
Powietrze uleciało mu z płuc, gdy Thranduil złapał go i niezbyt godnie czy elegancko przerzucił sobie przez ramię.  
— Thranduil! Co ty wyprawiasz?  
— Niosę cię do mojego łóżka — wyjaśnił Thranduil wprost z jawnym rozbawieniem w głosie. — Tam będzie mi łatwiej cię molestować.  
— Słucham? — wykrztusił Celeborn. — Natychmiast postaw mnie na ziemi! Biorąc pod uwagę mój wiek i pozycję, to nie wypada, żebyś mnie tak… nosił! — Na próżno szarpał się, próbując oswobodzić z uścisku sindarińskiego króla. Udało mu się jedynie zarobić klapsa w tyłek.  
— Celebornie, zachowuj się — zaśmiał się Thranduil. — Nie rób scen.  
Elf jęknął i wtulił twarz w plecy Thranduila, gdy ten niósł go przez korytarz.  
— Ktoś na pewno mnie zobaczy. Proszę. Miej wzgląd na moją reputację.  
Thranduil prychnął.  
— Mój panie, właśnie o nią się troszczę, powinieneś bowiem nieco ją odświeżyć. Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt przewidywalny, za bardzo schematyczny. Należy pokazać twoim poddanym, że ich władca wciąż potrafi się zabawić.  
— Och — jęknął Celeborn, przerażony na samą myśl. — Proszę. Postaw mnie na ziemi.  
Thranduil zachichotał złośliwie.  
— Prosisz tak pięknie, meldiramin. Jeśli zgodzę się na twe żądania… cóż dostanę w zamian? Jesteśmy już przy drzwiach, więc nie zwlekaj z odpowiedzią.  
— Cokolwiek! — zapewnił pochopnie Celeborn. — O co tylko poprosisz. Na słodką Elbereth, błagam.  
Thranduil zatrzymał się, a jego dłonie na chwilę zsunęły się na tyłek Celeborna, nim postawił go na ziemię.  
Elf przywrócił szaty do ładu, po czym spojrzał wściekle na Thranduila.  
— To było co najmniej niestosowne — powiedział, marszcząc brwi.  
— Och, meldir, ale jakże zabawne. — Thranduil uśmiechnął się wrednie. — Teraz zaś proszę, byś dotrzymał danej mi obietnicy.  
Celeborn obserwował go podejrzliwie.  
— Czego żądasz?  
Thranduil na chwilę spoważniał, mrużąc zielone oczy.  
— Ciebie w mym łożu, melethron. Chętnego, a nie zmuszonego. — Pochylił się, opuszkami palców obrysowując delikatnie jego szczękę. — Przełamywanie twej powściągliwości, jakkolwiek czasami przyjemne, robi się powoli męczące. — Jego oczy zamigotały, gdy przewiercał go samym spojrzeniem. — Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak oddajesz się temu, czego twoje ciało tak bardzo pragnie.  
Celeborn skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, by wyglądać godniej.  
— Przeceniasz swój urok.  
Thranduil zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Jesteś okropnym kłamcą, melethron nín. Ale wybaczam ci to. — Jego palce zacisnęły się na szczęce Celeborna, kiedy pochylił się i musnął wargami jego usta. Puścił go i z satysfakcją zauważył lekko nieobecny wyraz twarzy drugiego elfa. — A więc, mój panie, będziemy kontynuować w zaciszu moich komnat, czy też mam cię ponownie przerzucić przez ramię?  
Celeborn zawahał się, wyraźnie rozdarty między pragnieniem zachowania resztek godności, a budzącym się w nim palącym pożądaniem.  
Thranduil uniósł brew, a na jego ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.  
— Myślę, że pomimo pozornych protestów, tak naprawdę podobało ci się bycie bezbronną panienką niesioną ku zgubie. — Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy Celeborn gwałtownie pokręcił głową. — Nie? — Udał, że wzdycha z żalem. — Szkoda. Może następnym razem.  
Celeborn warknął nisko, zacisnął dłonie na szatach Thranduila i przyciągnął go do siebie.  
— Nie licz na to, melethron — powiedział twardo i wpił się w jego usta.  
Początkowo zaskoczony Thranduil z zadowoleniem odwzajemnił pocałunek, jednak Celeborn nawet przez chwilę nie pozwolił mu przejąć kontroli. Król Mrocznej Puszczy jęknął z pasją, lecz dźwięk ten został zagłuszony przez napierające nań wargi.  
Celeborn odsunął się, ale nie puścił szat drugiego elfa. Błękitne oczy błyszczały, pełne rozbudzonego pożądania. Thranduil poczuł niemalże bolesne podniecenie.  
— Życzysz mnie sobie chętnego, mój panie? — wyszeptał Celeborn w jego usta.  
Thranduil skinął powoli głową.  
— Tak. — Tylko tyle był w stanie wykrztusić, by nie pocałować ponownie tych słodkich ust i nie posmakować ognia, który zdał się ogarnąć zazwyczaj łagodnego władcę.  
Celeborn oblizał lekko dolną wargę Thranduila.  
— W takim razie, mój panie, chętnym będziesz mnie miał. Jednakże, jak mniemam, nie w sposób, w jaki sobie wyobrażałeś.  
Thranduil ponownie skinął głową.  
— Jeśli sądzisz, iż temu podołasz — zamruczał, obejmując dłońmi biodra Celeborna i przyciągając je do swoich. — Lecz jeśli tak, prowadź.


End file.
